Inazuma Eleven and NO NAME
by WMinami
Summary: NO NAME es un grupo japonés formado por cinco chicas que cuenta con una gran popularidad a nivel mundial. Pero fue entonces cuando esas chicas se tuvieron que enfrentar a su mayor reto: ir al instituto. ¿Serán capaces de poder estudiar?¿Su popularidad caerá en picado?¿Caerán en el poder del amor?(Summary completo en la historia)
1. 1-El comienzo de una historia

_**Inazuma Eleven and NO NAME**_

Hola queridos lectores y bienvenidos a mi segunda historia en _Fanfiction. _Esta historia va a ser totalmente diferente a mi anterior historia, pero tendrá algunos aspectos similares a la anterior.

Respecto a "_Sentimientos de graduación_" intentare seguir lo más rápido posible. Y bueno espero que os guste esta historia.

**Nota:** Esta historia tendrá varias canciones de grupos japoneses, pero la letra la pondré en español, y al final de cada capítulo la el nombre del grupo y de la canción

**Prologo **

NO NAME es un grupo japonés formado por cinco chicas. Sus singles son número uno a nivel mundial, e incluso han superado el número de ventas conseguido por los "Beatles". Con esa gran popularidad nadie se esperaba que esas chicas tuviesen que enfrentar un gran inconveniente: ir al instituto Raimon ¿Serán capaces de poder estudiar?¿Su popularidad caerá en picado?¿Caerán en el poder del amor?

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una historia **_

Era un tranquilo día de primavera en la ciudad Inazuma. En el instituto Raimon los chicos del club de futbol se encontraban en la sede del equipo tras dos horas de entrenamiento. Muchos de ellos ya se habían ido a sus casas, en cambio, algunos aún seguían hablando de cosas triviales.

-Oye Endou- Hablo un joven de pelo rojo- ¿Qué tal ayer tu cita con Aki?

-Eso, eso, cuenta-Animo otro chico de cabello azul recogido por una coleta

- Bueno pues…-Empezó a hablar el capitán antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente por numerosas preguntas por parte de ambos chicos.

- Hiroto, Kazemaru- Regaño un chico de ojos negros y pelo blanco- ¿No veis que está intentando hablar?

-Lo sentimos….-Lamentaron ambos chicos. Endou simplemente rio ante la escena.

-Gracias Goenji- Dijo una vez que dejo de reír- Mi cita con Aki fue bastante bien, aunque he de reconocer que las chicas pueden dar mucho cuando están hambrientas-Comento recodando el momento. Esta vez fueron los otros chicos los que rieron

-Aki siempre fue así-Comento el centrocampista castaño

-Es verdad Kazuya, tu conoces a Aki desde que erais niños- Comento el otro peliblanco- Podrías haber aconsejado a Endou antes de la cita

-Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki, mi querido Fubuki- Dijo pasándole el brazo por encima de su hombro- Entonces ¿Qué gracia tendía?

Todos asintieron. Continuaron hablando sobre esa cita durante un tiempo. Al rato, una noticia de televisión llamo la atención del pelirrojo.

-¿Esas no son NO NAME?-Cometo señalando a la televisión

Todos miraron al lugar señalado y se acercaron un poco.

-Si, son ellas-Dijo Endou- Rápido Goenji, sube el volumen para saber que paso con ellas- El nombrado obedeció.

-El grupo idol NO NAME acaba de sacar su single número treinta y cinco, "_Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke_". –Empezó a decir el presentador-Como era de esperar ha vuelto a superar el millón de ventas durante su primer día, pero también han bajado nuevamente respecto su single anterior. Por otro lado, ayer tuvieron su primera actuación en el _Tokyo Dome _con una audiencia de cincuenta y cinco mil personas-Continuo diciendo- donde, tras acabar el concierto, la líder Kojima Haruna, revelo que a lo largo de este año sacaran su primer álbum. Veamos las imágenes.

Al momento la imagen del presentador desapareció de la pantalla y fue sustituida por la de una joven de cabello rosado rodeada de micrófonos y las luces de las cámaras.

-Es verdad que nuestras ventas han disminuido mucho respecto el año pasado, pero Akimoto, nuestro productor, ha empezado a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto.-Se preparó para anunciar ese proyecto. Saco una sonrisa y continuo- A lo largo de este año, NO NAME,-Espero unos segundos antes de hablar-¡Sacara su primer Álbum!-Dijo alegre- Dicho material contendrá todas las canciones que tenemos hasta ahora y también incluirá nuevas canciones y muchas más sorpresas. Aún queda un tiempo para que salga a la venta, pero esperamos que durante ese tiempo nos sigáis apoyando. Muchas gracias-

Acabo diciendo. Quitaron su imagen y volvieron con el presentador.

-Y esas fueron las palabras de la líder-Empezó- Por su parte las otras miembros también comentaron el tema del álbum en sus _blogs_ y cuentas de _Google+_.-Dijo y comenzó a citar-"_Fue algo que me esperaba, pero me alegro mucho. Por fin después de tres años tendremos nuestro primer Álbum_" "_Aun no he asimilado la noticia. Cuando me entere no supe que hacer, si reír o llorar, eran muchos sentimientos a la vez_". Eso fue lo que dijeron respectivamente Watanabe e Itano en sus_ blogs_. Por parte de Hirajima y Kashiwagi publicaron en sus cuentas de _Gooogle+_ palabras de agradecimiento a sus fans, a Akimoto y sobre todo al Staff del grupo, ya que sin su apoyo no hubiesen dejado el grupo por el estrés.-El presentador tomo aire y se preparó para decir el final- Y ahora una pequeña parte del nuevo single "_Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke_".-

Nuevamente el presentador desapareció de la pantalla y salió un escenario con los focos apagados. Al instante la luz salió y estaban las chicas con unos trajes negros. Empezó la música.

_Watanabe[Wa] y Kashiwagi[Ka]: Egoístas bromas de amor y fáciles de hacer_

_Hirajima[Hi] y Itano[It]:Es algo que solo se escucha en las chartas de chicas_

_[Wa]y Kojima[Ko]:_ _Egoístas bromas de amor y fáciles de hacer_

_[Hi][It][Ka]:Es algo que solo se escucha en las chartas de chicas_

_*Música*_

_[Hi][Ko]: Decir cosas sin sentido_

_[Wa]: No es cosa mía_

_[Hi][It]: No me digas que soy maleducada _

_[Ka]: Así soy yo_

_[Ko][Wa]: Tengo algo escondido en mi corazón_

_[Hi]: Mi verdadera yo_

_[Wa][Ka][Ko]: ¿Tienes alguna idea?_

_[It]: ¿Qué hay dentro de mi?_

_*Estribillo*_

_[Wa][Ka][Hi]: Ya que no quiero perder, ya que no perderé_

_[Wa]: No fingiré una sonrisa_

_[It][Ko]: Ya que no quiero un amor tan falso_

_[Ko]: No le tengo miedo a nada_

_[Ka][Hi]: Seguramente el amor es un pecado_

_¡Quiero ser amada!_ _¡Quiero ser amada!_

_[Ko][It]: El amor es agridulce_

_¡Quiero ser amada!_ _¡Quiero ser amada!_

_[Wa]:_ _Want to be loved!_

En ese ínstate quitaron el video y pusieron al presentador, pero a los chicos ya no les interesaba saber más. Apagaron la televisión y comentaron la noticia.

-La verdad es que esas chicas son muy populares-Dijo el capitán- Y con razón- Todos asintieron- A mí la que más me gusta es Kashiwagi Yuki, sobre todo por su personalidad inteligente

-A mi la que me gusta es Watanabe Mayu- Comento el antiguo capitán de Géminis- Es muy buena vocalista, aunque tiene que mejorar mucho su baile-

-Estoy contigo-Dijo el del pelo largo- También es la que mejor me cae

-A mi Mayu no me gusta mucho, prefiero a Tomomi- Empezó a decir el centrocampista castaño- Itano es la imagen del grupo y es realmente buena en todos los aspectos

-A mi me gusta la líder- Dijo Fubuki- Aparte de ser la que mas sale en la televisión es muy buena a la hora de cantar. Y a ti Goenji ¿Cuál te gusta?

-A mi ninguna-Dijo seco el delantero de fuego- Pero Hirajima Natsumi es la mejor de ellas. Su baile es perfecto y se expresa muy bien. También es muy atractiva y es buena cantante y….-Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía se sonrojo y miro hacia el suelo

-O sea, que es tu favorita-Acabo diciendo Kazemaru haciendo que los chicos se rieran

-Callaros-Dijo Goenji mirando a otro lado

-Pero que pena que estén tan lejos-Dijo Fubuki al notar que Goenji se sentía incómodo- Me gustaría tanto conocerlas- Los demás chicos suspiraron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con el

-Pero bueno, ellas están a un nivel superior –Dijo Kazuya mirando el reloj- Ya es tarde, vayamos a casa- Todos obedecieron y se fueron por diferentes caminos

_Mientras tanto en Saitama, en la agencia HoriPro…_

Cinco chicas se encontraban bailando. Estaban llenas de sudor y en sus rostros solo se podía ver seriedad. Cuando acabo la música la chica que tenía el pelo sujeto por dos coletas cayó al suelo por el cansancio.

-Mayu, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto una chica de pelo morado y una tiara.

-No, Yuki, no estoy bien-Se empezó a quejar- Ya estoy harta de tener que quedarme hasta tan tarde practicando ¡Estoy agotada!

-¿Crees que yo no?-Dijo la peli rosada- Mayu no hay tiempo de quejarse. Recuerda lo que dijo Akimoto, nosotras somos idol antes que humanas

-Es verdad. Además cuando estés cansada piensa en tus fans que te apoyan- Intervino la que tenía el pelo verde- Hay que ser más positiva

-Natsumi tiene razón. No puedes darte por vencida tan fácilmente-Sentencio la rubia

-¿Ves? Incluso Tomomi está de acuerdo conmigo-Natsumi le ofreció su mano como ayuda para levantarse- Mayu ¿Quieres seguir?

La que estaba en el suelo se lo pensó, pero acabo tomando su mano. En ese momento un hombre con una camiseta y unas bermudas interrumpió en el cuarto muy alterado

-¡Chicas!¡Chicas!-Repetía una y otra vez casi sin aire-

-Manager respira que parece que acabas de subir las escaleras andando-Dijo Yuki colocando su mano en el hombro del chico

-Es que lo hice…-Dijo intentando tomar aire

-¿Sabes que estamos en un décimo piso y hay ascensor?-Dijo Tomomi de forma seca. Le parecía una idiotez lo que acababa de hacer

-Eso no es lo mas importante-Dijo reincorporándose- Tengo una noticia para vosotras-Las chicas lo miraron ansiosas para saber la noticia- Akimoto me acaba de llamar diciendo que os tendréis que mudar a Tokyo para ir a estudiar al instituto Raimon en la ciudad Inazuma-Acabo casi gritando-

Por parte de las chicas hubo un silencio incomodo. Era una noticia muy importante en poco tiempo. Cuando reaccionaron solo pudieron decir una cosa:

-¡¿Qué?!

Continuara…

**¿Qué os pareció? ** **Quizás un poco largo pero dudo que los demás capítulos sean así. Por cierto la canción es Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke de Morning Musume. Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestras críticas.**

**Un Saludo! **


	2. 2-Me suena tu cara

**Hola, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo. Posiblemente en vez de hacer un tercer capítulo haga una descripción de las chicas de NO NAME y puede que de los chicos(Aunque su personalidad es más o menos como en la serie). Bueno, os dejo el segundo capítulo.**

_**Capitulo 2: Me suena tu cara **_

-Eso no es lo mas importante-Dijo reincorporándose- Tengo una noticia para vosotras-Las chicas lo miraron ansiosas para saber la noticia- Akimoto me acaba de llamar diciendo que os tendréis que mudar a Tokyo para ir a estudiar al instituto Raimon en la ciudad Inazuma-Acabo casi gritando-

Por parte de las chicas hubo un silencio incómodo. Era una noticia muy importante en poco tiempo. Cuando reaccionaron solo pudieron decir una cosa:

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento chicas-Lamento- he intentado convencer a Akimoto de que no lo haga, pero ya sabéis que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible que cambie de opinión

-Pero ¿Por qué?-Dijo Natsumi. Ninguna sabía que decir, que pensar o que hacer-

-Akimoto piensa que sería bueno que fueseis al instituto para que aumente vuestra popularidad y que el mundo vea que podéis hacer cualquier cosa

-Pero eso es demasiado-Esta vez fue Mayu quien hablo- Ya tenemos profesores privados no hay necesidad de ir al instituto

-Por favor chicas entenderlo-Suplico-Sé que es algo repentino e incómodo para vosotras, pero por favor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Pregunto la líder cruzada de brazos

Todas la miraron sorprendidas ¿En qué pensaba?

-Espera Haruna-Dijo Tomomi-¿Deberás piensas hacerlo?¿Sabes lo difícil que será?

-Lo sé, Tomomi- Empezó a explicar- Pero ¿sabes? Nosotras somos NO NAME, nosotras brillamos para los fans-Hizo una pausa- Y si el ir a ese instituto ayuda a nuestros fans yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo- Sentencio en total seriedad. Las chicas se quedaron en otra vez silencio.

-Ya recuerdo porque te nombramos líder-Comento Yuki- En aquel entonces también fuiste tú quien nos obligó a ir a esa audición. Tres años después aún no has cambiado nada

-Estoy contigo Yuki- Siguió la peliverde- Siempre que nos hemos guiado de Haruna sale todo bien. No veo porque ahora tiene que ser diferente

-No quiero ir, pero sé que si estoy con vosotras estaré bien, así que soy también iré-Dijo con seguridad la chica de las coletas

-Yuki, Natsumi, Mayu-Nombro la líder conmovida por la actitud de sus compañeras- Gracias…

-¿Y tú que harás?-Corto mirando a la chica restante- ¿Iras o no?

-Tranquila Natsu, supongo que si vosotras vais no me queda otra que ir-Dijo-Además puede ser interesante

-¿Entonces vais todas?-Pregunto el manager a lo que las chicas afirmaron- Genial…Respecto a cuánto tiempo será…más o menos dos años- Genial, un cubo de agua fría para ellas, pero ya no les quedaba otra que ir

El manager les mando ir a la lucha y que luego se pusiesen el uniforme de su nuevo instituto ya que mañana mismo empezarían las clases. Tras hacer lo que les habían mandado subieron a la furgoneta donde pasarían la noche del viaje. Durante el trayecto todas llamaron a sus familias, por lo general no pasaban tiempo en sus casas, pero esta vez se irían lejos de verdad.

Les tomo ocho horas llegar al destino y estaban bastante abrumadas y cansadas, tanto que no les apetecía hacer nada.

-Chicas ya hemos llegado-Anuncio el manager-Este es vuestro nuevo instituto ¿Qué os parece? Impresionante verdad. Aún quedan tres cuartos de hora para que empiece, pero así os iréis adaptando a como es.-Explico- Bueno, bajad del coche, y recordad que tenéis que estudiar mucho-Las chicas respondieron al unísono y bajaron una a una del vehículo.

La primera en bajar fue Haruna. Llevaba el uniforme con la falda más corta de lo normal. El lazo de su uniforme era de un color morado claro y tenía unas medias por debajo de las rodillas

Después bajo Yuki. Ella tenía la falda con la estatura normal. Su lazo era rosa y usaba Peter-panes de color carne

A continuación estaba Mayu. La estatura de su falda era como la de la chica anterior. Su lazo era de color azul cielo y usaba unas deportivas con calcetines.

Le siguió Natsumi. Su falda era como la de Haruna. Ella usaba un lazo de color amarillo. Al contrario que sus compañeras ella usaba la chaqueta oficial del centro. Usaba unas medias por encima de las rodillas

Por ultimo estaba Tomomi. Su falda era como la de Mayu y Yuki. Al igual que Natsumi usaba la chaqueta. Ella no usaba medias.

Cuando los estudiantes las vieron bajar se no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Todos empezaron a gritar sus nombres y a seguirlas. Las chicas NO NAME se limitaron a fingir una sonrisa y saludar a todos los estudiantes.

Pasados diez minutos la situación no cambiaba y las chicas se empezaban a incomodarse ante la situación. Se miraron entre ellas y sin necesidad de palabras sabían que tenían la misma idea.

Empezaron a caminar más rápido y, en cuanto vieron la oportunidad, echaron a correr. En cuanto realizaron esta acción los _perseguidores _las imitaron haciendo que las chicas se desesperaran más, cuando de repente vieron su salvación: un callejón que se formaba por la separación de dos de los edificios que tenían el instituto. Afortunadamente dicho lugar era tapado por arboles lo que les ayudaría a que no vieran por donde iban.

Se escondieron y esperaron unos minutos para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo y continuaron su camino, esta vez por el callejón. En cuanto salieron se encontraron con una caseta bastante antigua y poco cuidado, a pesar de ello entraron para seguir escondidas hasta que emperezan las clases.

-Esto no es muy… como decirlo…. –Dijo Mayu observando cada milímetro de ese lugar

-¿Masculino?¿Sucio?¿Asqueroso?¿Maloliente? -Ayudo Tomomi

-Nunca me hubiese expresado mejor

Las chicas buscaron un sitio donde sentarse ya que el haber escapado de sus fans le había dejado sin fuerzas.

Hablaron de cosas triviales que esperaban encontrar en la escuela, o sobre cómo serían los profesores, y también sobre si se unirían a algún club deportivo

-La verdad es que no pisaba territorio escolar desde que acabe la escuela media(*)-Comento Yuki

-Ninguna lo hizo.-Corrigió la líder- Después de la graduación entramos en el grupo y dejamos los estudios, aunque continuamos con clases privadas

La melancolía invadió el lugar al recordar todos los momentos. En el momento en el que Natsumi iba a intervenir fue interrumpida por unas voces que se acercaban cada vez más. Las chicas tensaron sus cuerpos ya que no descartaban la posibilidad de ser encontradas por los alumnos que las perseguían.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a cinco jóvenes con el uniforme del recinto. Ellos estaban hablando sobre un examen que tenían ese día pero al verlas dejaron ese tema a parte.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras y que hacéis aquí?-Pregunto, enfadado, Kazuya

-Espera, hay una razón por la que estamos aquí…-Se empezó a explicar la líder

-Espera…-Corto Hiroto- Me suenan vuestras caras…

-Y a mí la vuestra-Respondió Natsumi pensativa

Ambos grupos se miraron fijamente pensando donde habían su cara anteriormente. Fue cuando entonces todos se dieron cuenta.

-¡Vosotras sois NO NAME!-Gritaron los chicos

-¡Vosotros sois el equipo de futbol del Raimon!-Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Continuara….

**¿Qué os pareció? Este capítulo también fue un poco largo, pero bueno espero vuestras criticas.**

**Un saludo!**

**(*)Escuela media: En España es primaria **


	3. 3,1- Conociendonos

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. El en segundo capítulo dije que seguramente haría una presentación de las chicas en este capítulo, pero al final he optado por hacer este y luego hare un capítulo extra llamado "Capítulo 3,2: Los personajes", y por a este le pondré "3,1" pero no va a intervenir en el desarrollo de este capítulo.**

**Por otro lado quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lean la historia, y que aunque no sea muy buena intentare ir mejorando y cometer menos faltas de ortografía. Y bueno, me dejo de molestaros y os dejo con la lectura.**

**Nota: He cambiado los nombres de los chicos al japonés **

_**Capitulo 3,1: Conociendonos **_

-¡Vosotras sois NO NAME!-Gritaron los chicos

-¡Vosotros sois el equipo de futbol del Raimon!-Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Exclamo el joven de pelo largo y acto seguido saco una agenda y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se arrodillo ante Mayu- Watanabe -sama ¿sería tan amable de firmarme un autógrafo?

-Por supuesto-Dijo con una sonrisa adorable- Me alegra saber que tengo muchos fans apoyándome- Comento mientras firmaba el papel-

-Oye, Mayu ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- La voz de Yuki corto la bonita escena- No estamos trabajando, así que no tienes porque fingir.

-Es verdad-La sonrisa se le borro del rostro y fue cambiada por una cara sin expresiones- Toma-Dijo entregando el papel. Para suerte del futbolista la joven puso su autógrafo entero.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos ¿Esas chicas fingían todo el tiempo?

El ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo por parte de ambos grupos. Kazemaru se sentía culpable de lo que acababa de ocurrir, quizás si no hubiese pedido eso a su idol nada de eso hubiese pasado.

-Yo…-Empezó a hablar el joven- Lo siento… no quería…

-Tranquilo-Interrumpió la líder- Nosotras tenemos parte de la culpa, hoy no es buen día para nosotras.

-Haru tiene razón- Ayudo Natsumi- Hoy vamos a empezar a estudiar en esa escuela y después de dos años sin asistir a una es algo un poco complicado…

-Supongo que es normal-Dijo Fubuki-Espera… ¿Vais a estudiar aquí?-Las chicas asintieron

-¡¿Enserio?!-Grito Kazemaru-¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿En que clase?

-Ignorarlo-Dijo Goenji- Cuando se trate de cosas que le gusta es mejor no hacerle caso

-Gracias por el consejo-Dijo con una sonrisa Haruna- Por cierto… ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?-Propuso- Sabemos vuestros nombres, pero creo que no estaría mal oírlo de vosotros mismos. Luego lo haremos nosotras.

-Vale-Empezó el centrocampista- Me llamo Kazuya Ichinose.

-Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto, pero con que me llaméis Hiroto o Hiro esta bien

-Goenji Shuuya -Dijo fríamente

-Yo me llamo Fubuki Shirou. Encantado -Dijo- Y el del pelo largo es Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Nos toca-Dijo la que propuso la idea- Soy Kojima Haruna, pero las miembros y personas cercanas me suelen llamar Haru.

-Yo soy Itano Tomomi. Haces me dicen Tomo

-Me llamo Hirajima Natsumi, pero llamarme Natsu

-Soy Kashiwagi Yuki. Encantada

-Y por último pero no menos importante Watanabe Mayu

-Realmente esto es algo del destino- Dijo Kazuya-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Itano-

-Ayer vimos un troce de vuestro nuevo single en la TV, y hablando entre nosotros dijimos que sería genial que os pudiésemos conocer-Explico

-Es decir, que os podemos culpar de que estemos aquí- Dijo Natsumi seria y cruzada de brazos-

-No es lo que quería decir…-Se intentó defender

-Es broma- Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se mordía la punta de la lengua. Esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara- Por cierto…¿A que hora empiezan las clases?

-Pues dentro de…-Hiroto miro su reloj- ¡Ya!

Esa palabra vasto para que los diez presentes echaran a correr como si no hubiese un mañana.

Los chicos tomaron la delantera mientras que las chicas iban al ritmo que les permitan sus piernas y las faldas.

Dos minutos después de empezar las clases los chicos llegaron, aunque el profesor les riño por llegar tarde.

Finalmente diez minutos después llegaron nuestras chicas. El profesor les iba a reñir al igual que a los chicos pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de los alumnos.

-¡SILENCIO!-Grito el profesor golpeando la mesa. Todos le obedecieron al momento. Tosió- Bueno, estas son las nuevas alumnas que os dije antes. Supongo que no hace falta que las presente, pero igualmente lo are. Ellas son NO NAME el grupo del momento. Sus nombres son Hirajima Natsumi-san, Itano Tomomi-san, Kashiwagi Yuki-san, Kojima Haruna-san-Nombro por orden alfabético- Y por último mi favorita Watanabe Mayu-san

-¡Sensei!-Levanto la mano un niño- No sabía que eras fan de los grupos adolescentes ¿No eres muy mayor para eso?-Dijo causando la risa de todos-

-Por lo visto al señorito Kogure Yuuya-kun le gusta mucho estar en el pasillo- Dijo dando a entender que lo echaba de clase.

El joven se levanto cabizbajo y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue cuando…

-Por favor, sensei, déjelo estar en clase-Dijo Mayu- El no hizo nada malo, solo quería hacer sonreír a sus compañeros-La chica puso unos ojitos y las manos en forma de petición

-Bueno…-No se pudo resistir a que su idol favorita le pidiese algo y no le quedó otra- Esta bien, Kogure-kun te pueden quedar en la clase.

El joven obedeció sin decir nada ya que le podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Y bueno, como decía espero que todos las reciban bien- Continuo- Y bueno, ahora os diré vuestros sitios.

Haruna se sentó al lado de un extraño chico con capa llamado Kidou Yuuto, que cuando ella le saludo el no le dijo nada.

Natsumi se sentó detrás de un chico que tenía un parche llamado Sakuma Jirou.

A Yuki le toco delante de un chico que tenía un lunar debajo del ojo llamado Someoka Ryuugo. Mas sentarse el chico se puso a darle patadas a su silla. Ella se giró a ver que quería y al parecer lo hacía solo para molestarla. Ella suspiro, iba a ser un largo curso.

Mayu se sentó al lado del chico que anteriormente había salvado de ser echado de clase. El, en voz bajo, le dio las gracias.

Y por último en el otro lado de la clase, apartada de los miembros estaba Tomomi, quien se sentó detrás de un chico llamado Endou Mamoru y al lado de un joven delgado llamado Bobby Shearer.

Tras transcurrir tres clases las chicas se escabulleron como pudieron y buscaron algún lugar donde no hubiera estudiantes. Ese lugar resulto ser la azotea.

Estuvieron hablando acerca de sus compañeros que tenían y descubrieron que todos ellos asistían al club de futbol.

A los quince minutos de estar hablando decidieron comer sus respectivos almuerzos. Pero fue cuando…

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Qué os pareció?**

**Como puse al principio del capítulo cambie los nombres al japonés, así que tenerlo en cuenta. **

**También quiero decir que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, ya que voy a 2 de ESO y estoy entrando en los finales así que no podre seguir mucho.**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_**Niicora Izumii **_**por leer y comentar en la historia deberás estoy muy agradecida. **

**Espero que todos los que lean la historia comenten, me aria muy feliz**

**Bye, bye… **


End file.
